Labyrinth Of Life
by MythicalBearTwin
Summary: A 12 year old spartan girl named Echo will go on an adventure with her friend to rescue her family from Egyptians. Her friend is a boy, mind you, and Echo will discover things about him." A flight of several small and big boats and ships were on the horizon. I looked closer. Roman flags were waving from the poles of the sails. I pointed and told my two friends."
1. Chapter 1

I awake in my two tower property area of the castle my family lives in. I'm Echo of Sparta, but my friends in the village call me just Echo. My family are the rulers of the Port of Sparta in Greece. But we call Greece the country Hellas instead.  
Greece is what the Romans call us. The year is 401 BC. Even though I don't know that. I sleep on a loom made by my personal seamstress. She says it's styled like the ones Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy , makes. It has a woven picture of a garden sanctuary on it.  
I was wearing a handmade purple silk gown the villagers gave me as a gift at my favorite festival. I slid out of bed and onto the cold stone floor. I looked out my window of the the tower. It was almost sunrise. I'm 12 years of age so I go to a manor in the town to get my education with others my age.  
I slipped off my gown and dropped it down a chute that leads to ground level. It gets washed there. I put on a pearl colored chiton that went to my knees. I put a traditional crown on with my dark brown hair tied up into a bun.  
I put on gladiator styled sandals and open the top of the chute and slide down it. I am not allowed to to slide down it because it's dangerous, but no one is in the wash room this early.  
It was a long trip down , but it was fun. I landed on my feet and walked out of the room. I headed  
down to the dining hall to eat. No one eats with me. They all sleep in late. Even the servants.  
But I saw my friend, Isabel, in there at the table. She was one of the servants and my hand maiden.  
" Good morning. What are you doing up?"  
" I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep!"Isabel said. She had blue eyes and blonde long hair. My eyes change color, but are mostly always brown. I have tan skin and Isabel has fair skin. We're different but we are still best friends.  
" Well you can get to the manor early then today."  
" That sounds perfect! And we can pick up Simone on the way!"  
" I always pick up Simone, Isabel!" Everyday I walk with Simone to the learning center. Isabel and I grabbed our brown fur cloaks and head out of the great gates of the castle. Forts were towering above us with centuries in each one guarding the castle.  
Some of the centuries opened the main gates for us.  
" Thank you , Jacob and Jason."I said to the men. I turn to Isabel and say, " In eleven moons our whole family is going to Athens!"  
" Really? That wonderful. Well it is a tradition for your dynasty!"Isabel replies.  
" Oh we are here. You wait here while I get Simone."I announced to Isabel. I walked up the front path to a little straw and wooden cottage. I knocked on the door with the brass handle.  
I heard the shuffling of feet inside. Simone's mother answered the door. She greets me with, "Oh , hello dear. Come inside! Come inside!"I walked inside and sat down at the small wooden table in middle of the room.  
" Simone woke late this morning without me knowing it! He's getting ready now in his bedchamber . And might I say you look like Artemis herself!" I smiled. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, young girls, and maidens.  
" I got a gift from Samuel, one of our guards, and I'll really be like Artemis because it was a bow and a quiver of arrows!"I exclaimed. I got that gift and shot at a tree all that day.  
Just as I was saying that, Simone ran down the hall from his bedroom. Him and I walked out and towards said hi to Simone and we all walked down the street talking , all the way to the manor.  
The headmistress, Agnes, popped her head out the door and said, " Good morning, my lovely children!"  
" Good morning, Lady Agnes!"Isabel , Simone, and I greeted at the same time. We walked through the long hallways until we reached the last classroom on the right. Lady Paula shooed us in the almost full room.  
We did language and learning social manners all day. At lunch I sat with Simone and we talked about my trip to Athens . Isabel finally decided to show up and we all talk about her new conversation with one of the teachers in the hallway.  
At the end of the day I just got to the main road when I see Jacob running towards me.  
" Miss Lady Echo, the your family needs you now!" I looked at Simone and Isabel one more time and I saw horrified looks on their faces before I start to sprint home.  
" Isabel, stay with Simone today! I'll come pick you up later!" I called over my shoulder. News like this is never good! I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice a log placed right in front of me.  
I tripped and went flying through the air. I landed in a pose where I landed on head and neck. It hurt. I laid there for I don't know how long before I blacked out. I heard the gasps of my friends right before.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the story is kind of kiddie but im working on that! Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a loom at the castle. I was in the infirmary. Isabel and Simone were in chairs beside me. I kept my eyes closed. Someone put cold hands on my cheek. It was Simone. He always has cold hands.  
I opened my eyes. Simone and Isabel smiled. Simone said," Indian, you have a hurt ankle and head. We thought that you would still be asleep."Simone likes to call me Indian because I look like one.  
" How long was I out?"  
" About twelve hours."Isabel answered. Suddenly something hit me.  
" My parents had news for me!" Simone answered that.  
" It was about a map you should have gotten from Paula that had war routes drawn on it. Do you have it, Echo?"  
" Yes. Thank you."I sat up and got a head rush.  
"Can you bring me to the dining hall? I'm hungry. We're going to miss learning today!"I added.  
" Yes, but Agnes said it is understandable."Isabel answered. I tried to stand up , but my legs started to give out and both of my friends caught me.  
" Simone, you can carry Echo to the table. I need to get some water from the well for breakfast." Isabel said. She laughed and ran outside. Simone scooped me up like a baby and carried me.  
I fell asleep again while he was carrying me and I woke up soon later still in his arms.  
" That was a quick nap!" He said.  
" Be quiet!" I snapped. Simone sat me down on one of the chairs in the dining room. He plopped down beside me. Isabel came in the room with a bucket of water. She saw me and Simone and smirked. She sat down in the chair beside me.  
" You two are going to get married and be queen and king." She laughed. I frowned and stared at her. I picked up the bucket of water to drink out of it. My arms were incredibly weak and I almost dropped it before Isabel caught it from underneath.  
" Be careful! I knew that was going to happen. You're weak and your ankle looks swollen. You have a huge bump on your head and we let you try to walk on your hurt foot. We're forgetful!" Isabel warned. I ate my bread and cow with great difficulty. It's a good thing people were helping me!  
My dad carried me to my bed chamber after breakfast. The rest of the day I read my books, scrolls , and studied my map. At night it was easy to fall asleep. Yesterday was a day!


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up by Isabel. My ankle felt better , but not completely better. Isabel helped lead me down the stairs and into the dining hall where Simone was sitting innocently. He was the only one in there.  
" Morning, Echo Echo." He greeted me." Apollo and Helios rose the sun to late and Hypnos was not in your favor."  
" Nyx joined in this morning in a little more darkness." Isabel added. " And Artemis passed another moon last night. Now it is ten more moons until your trip to Athens."  
" And I heard Hermes and Eris were active last night. Also Hestia destroyed Demeter's crops last year."I said, adding on to the conversation.  
" Yes. Last year Poseidon and Amphrodite did not like us. Ares is inside of me every time it see my little brother." Simone said and we all laughed at that. This is our lives.  
" Aphrodite and Eros are working with Phsyche on you and Echo. Speaking of Echo ,that goddess loves this room and this castle. Hera has not done anything with is in our favor today. The skies are clear." Isabel laughed.  
"What if Poseidon and Zeus are not in our favor? Iris will come if Helios joins in. Hecate loved us to much this morning and Khione never likes us." I said as we all laughed.  
" Chaos is with us right now! Have you noticed! Gaea and Uranus are doing something. We don't know what it is. They're just doing something." added Simone and we all laughed even harder at that.  
" The Nine Muses are not pleased with us. Also the Graces are not with us!"I said as we laughed some more.  
" Echo now that I'm thinking about Apollo and Artemis where is your twin?" Simone asks.  
" She likes the centuries and wants to be like them so she just does stuff with them."  
" She only comes to the manor when she has to." Isabel said."She's obsessive." We laughed.  
" Hephaestus is not our god talent."Simone wondered aloud.  
" No he's not! Agree!" I agreed. At the same time we busted out laughing. At that moment my mother walked in and said ," You bunch sound like a group of monkeys! We've been hearing you all for a while now." The three of us laughed and started jumping around acting like monkeys.  
The queen left after that muttering," This is our lives!" I forgot all about my ankle; it certainly felt better! Isabel, Simone , and I played around for awhile after that until we decided to ask Simone's mother, Sileene,if Simone could sleep over at the castle.  
She said yes and we headed back to to the castle when one of the century guards , James, rushed up to them and said, " Lady Echo of Sparta, the king, queen, and your sister twin, Emmy have been kidnapped by Romans and taken down to Egypt!" I pummeled James .  
" How could you let this happen? When did this happen?" I cried, out of breath.  
" It happened about five hours ago. We've looking all over for you. Thanking Hermes they didn't take you!" We were hanging around the village when this happened. I raced down to the beach and looked on the horizon. Nothing.  
I cried. Isabel and Simone were comforting me while I sat on a boulder, thinking and crying. I looked on the horizon.  
" Isabel , Simone, go ask how this happened." I ordered and within no time they said that my family was taking a stroll outside. I looked on the horizon and jumped.  
A flight of several small and big boats and ships were on the horizon. I looked closer. Roman flags were waving from the poles of the sails. I pointed and told my two friends.


	5. Chapter 5

We three rushed back and informed everyone what we saw. Isabel got the children from the village and herded them into a underground chamber in the street where they will be safe.  
Simone went to fetch as much food and water as he could and bring it to Isabel and the children to store underground. I informed the women to fight too. Also to treat the wounded.  
I was the last ruler left and I have to serve my position thoughtfully and well. I prayed to Athena and the other gods for help. People say I'm the next Athena. I started making a battle plan .  
I got it. I got the plan. I went around telling everyone my plan. They agreed. I also told them to tell everyone that is 15 years of age and older have to fight.  
I ran into Isabel on the way. The streets were chaos. Hehe, Chaos. I asked Isabel," Are all the children below 15 years of age underground?"  
" Yes ma'am."  
" Tell Simone to get in the chamber and stay there. You too. No one leaves care of the children."  
Isabel ran off. I ran to the castle and into my bedchamber. I lay on my bed. Being leader is hard work. I need Hermes messengers. I thought of what to do as I lay there.  
I hopped of my bed as I heard a conch horn. They're close. I grabbed my leather belt and stuck my dagger and sword in it. I opened my closet door as I heard a canon fire.  
I stayed calm and slung my empty quiver over my shoulder and grabbed a key from my chest of drawers. I unlocked a secret door within my closet revealing a secret passageway.  
I ducked down as my second tower of my property area got hit at the top of its pointy roof. I rushed over to the window and peeked out , being careful I won't be seen. I can see the damage of my second tower's roof from here on the other side of the castle.  
I rush back to the passageway and closed my closet door and then the heavy wooden door of the passageway. I rush down the dark stone hallway until I reach a small door in the middle of the passage. I open the door and shove the key inside a safe and grab another key from it.  
I close the door and rush down the rest of the passage and to the end where an shiny oak door stood. I unlocked it and stepped inside. I unlocked a big brass save and grabbed my bow and grabbed about a hundred arrows and shoved them in my quiver. I lock myself in the room and put the key in the brass safe.  
I press the safe closed which opens a secret stairway. I ran up to it and closed the passageway. I ran up the the stairs that end in a hidden fort. I look through the slot in the side and I hear and see chaos.  
I climb over the side using stirrups in the stone. I ran low ducking across the roof as steadily slid off the castle roof. I hung on the edge of one part of the roof and swung under and let go ;I landed roughly on my back on a bridge that connected two parts of the castle.  
My ears were ringing. I was petrified. I ran to the right side and enter a room with a staircase that led down. I ran down the steps and open a door that led outside into the street. I ran out into the open road , in the middle of a battle.  
I attracted the attention of some Romans and pulled out my sword. One man stepped forward swung at me. I spun around to gain momentum and strength and made contact with the sword. I scram so loud that the man I was fighting got startled.  
This means he's weaker so I knocked the weapon out of his hand and tackled him on his back. I put my sword's blade on his neck and slit his throat. I never kill people. I feel sorry when I do that. He bled. I put my sword up and got my dagger out .


	6. Chapter 6

This roman inched towards me and swung his sword out. I didn't see it coming and cut me in the throat. That just made me madder and I pounced on him a cut his upper arm, throat, and above his left eyebrow.  
He passed out as I used my dagger and pulled amazing tricks like dodges and blows against a lot of Romans. I didn't noticed I attracted so many. I got my bow and arrows and aims at the chest.  
I also didn't notice that I was getting closer and closer to the coast line. We were driving them back! Some of the Romans were in the boats when a Greek told me I needed to rest.  
He gave me a gold silky cape and gold bands I put around my biceps. I headed toward the underground chamber and I made sure that the Romans were not watching me. I opened the hatch and whispers and gasps as I enter.  
All of a sudden I feel someone hugging me. Simone. I nearly passed out. Simone made a fuss over me.  
" Echo, I love you so much! You have blood and wounds everywhere. We need to clean you up. Why did you fight ? Never do that again! I don't want you dead!"he said all while shaking.  
" I just came to see if you all were safe. I'm going back out to help drive them back." Simone hugged me one more time and I headed out again.  
The Romans were still on the coast. I shot at their feet to make them draw near the boats. I tacked some and cut them in three places each. I helped drive them back.  
Seeing the boats in the distance made me feel proud. I did it. We did it. I am the leader and straitigizer of this battle win. I headed back to the children to release them. Simone and Isabel hugged me and asked for the whole story.  
What I didn't know is that this was just the beginning. The next morning I wake up in the infirmary. Jason was sitting beside me. He announces," We have Lady Agnes and her husband here to run the castle until we rescue your family."  
I jumped up and ran to tell my friends . They were both talking in the north tower.  
" Good morning." I said. Isabel and Simone smiled.  
" Good morning, Indian." Simone replied. He showed me a plate of food him and Isabel made.  
"The villagers think your a hero ,Echo."Isabel announced. I ate the food.  
" Did you know that Lady Agnes is helping run Sparta?"I asked.  
"Yes. They told us this morning."Isabel said. Just that moment Lady Agnes burst into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**please review! I want to know what people think of it. I worked really hard on it!Remember to review!thx**

** also chapter 2 was a disclaimer too. Sorry bout that**


	8. Chapter 8

**please review! I want to know what people think of it. I worked really hard on it!Remember to review!thx**

** also chapter 2 was a disclaimer too. Sorry bout that**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello! Children go out to the well, get some water and stay out there!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me! Go!" We ran outside confused. We got the water and put it by the door. Soon Lady Agnes grabbed it and took it inside. It was hot outside.  
We tried to knock on the door to let us in , but she wouldn't answer. We stayed out there all day. At night she didn't let us in, so we decided to sleep at Simone's cottage.  
For days we did this. Agnes wouldn't let us in. One horrible day Sileene went on a trip and all the villagers rejected us. We couldn't get into the castle. We were homeless. Simone didn't go on the trip.  
One day we were wondering how we were going to get water. I said,"There is an extra bucket down in the well. It's just not attached to the rope. I can climb down the rope and get it."  
They let me . Half way down I slipped. I stopped myself by sticking my legs out to the sides. I was almost down when the rope decided to snap .  
At the top of the well Simone stopped the rope from completely falling down with me by hanging onto it with his whole body.  
I reached the water in the well and let go of the rope. I dove to the bottom of the well and grabbed a rusty bucket. I climbed up and tied the rope together and then tying on the bucket.  
"We have water! That was scary ,but now we got water." I said.  
A week later there was a heat wave. I also figured out no one is looking for my family . We had no food. Then the well dried up.  
Isabel and her mom went on a trip later. It was just me and Simone. Then we heard her mom was taken prisoner and sent to Egypt. Isabel came to us later with two kids.  
"We can't take care of them because we can barely live by ourselves." Simone says. Isabel said she can take care of the kids and herself with the stuff they were living on. For us we go find food.  
One day Isabel decides me and Simone go rescue our people from Egypt since no is looking for would find food on the way.  
"Bye Isabel."  
"Bye Simone and Echo." Simone and I set off towards Egypt with some bread and a container of water.


	10. Chapter 10

Simone and I start our journey traveling through the woods. We soon run out of water and bread after three days. We rested under a tree.  
"What are we going to do?How are we going to live? What is our plan?" Simone asks.  
"We are heading south. We can go around the sea. There're some settlements along the way so they will have food and water , but there is some desert area." I replied.  
The next day we reach the grassland area on the north western side of the Mediterranean Sea. We were getting closer to the desert. Simone had a small knife with him while I has my bow and arrows. I shot a deer and Simone made a fire to cook it.  
We traveled four more days through the grassland. We reached the desert with complete dread. We started walking across. We were still full from the deer so we were good for awhile. Soon we couldn't see the grassland on the horizon anymore.  
We were in the middle of the desert during a heat wave. It got hot  
soon and I started digging a whole. Simone joined in and helped dig with me. The hole was to sleep in. At ground level it's cooler.  
Me and Simone slept back to back in the hole. It was cold outside. It was a good thing we were together.  
In the morning I woke up just at dawn. Simone was laying on top of me on my chest. Awkward place. I slid out from under him, being careful not to wake him. I grabbed two sticks near by and Simone's knife. I carved a little hole in the center of the stick and held the stick down with my feet on either side. I put the end of the other stick in hole and moved it turning side to side until I saw smoke.  
I blew softly at it and it caught fire quickly. I turned around and saw that Simone was up. He had been watching me.  
"Good morning, Indian."  
"Good morning, Simone. Did you sleep . It seemed like it. You move in you sleep."  
"Yes ma'am. I fell asleep on top of you when I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't move because sleep can make me think certain ways. I'm sorry."  
"Tis fine. I woke up with you on me. It's a good thing your light!"  
"What are we going to do today ?"  
"We are going to continue until dusk. The desert is wide. It will take about a little less than half a moon to get across." Simone and I rose. I told Simone that I don't think my family will be going to Athens in ten moons. He stared at me for awhile before saying,  
"I'm sorry, Echo. Why do you want to go anyway?"  
"Because I can learn so much from it and I never visited out of Sparta before."  
"Oh sorry. I've rarely been out. My family just goes to visit some people in Troy. More family is there. But we go to them a lot these days because they want to move out. They are being taunted by the people there."  
"Are they being taunted because they're greek?"  
"Yes. They are giving them threats to and we are helping them move."  
" I'm sorry." With that I finished the conversation until I saw something like a deer, but with more deadly horns. I grabbed Simone and pulled him down behind tall dead grass.  
"There's dinner, Simone. Be quiet, but build a fire." I crawled on the hot sand. I crouched behind a big stone. I got an arrow out of my quiver and loaded my bow. I aimed and shot slightly up and slightly to the right because of distance and the wind.  
I heard a thud. I rush forward and see that I hit its neck. I put the arrow in my quiver and dragged the exotic animal back to Simone. I saw smoke.  
"Good job,Simone!"  
"Good job,Echo!" I cooked the animal and cut it open. We ate until we were full and I decided we would sleep here for the night. We lay against the rock and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Echo, wake up!"Simone shouted. I opened my eyes and got up. Both of us ate some and headed off. I slung the deer thing over my shoulder.  
We walked and walk until I saw carvings in the hard, dry ground.  
"Simone! This looks like a big sun dial."  
"It is a big sun dial! Look!" I looked and saw that it was near noon. It had no shadow. I looked on the 12 at the top and saw a carving pointing south. In Greek it said 'water'.  
"Simone! Water! Look! Hurry!"I said out of breath. I started running south. Simone was right behind me. I saw trees in the distance. I ran faster. I reached the watering hole and jumped in it. I swam around.  
Simone walked in, but didn't freak out and jump like I did.  
" We are certainly making camp right here. Don't get the deer wet." He said as I took off the deer, quiver , and bow and put it in the sand.  
After a while me and Simone started digging a hole to sleep in.  
"My hair is getting in my way and sticking to my neck." I complained to Simone. My long hair reached below my waist and fell down and lost my rope to tie it up.  
"Come here then, Echo." Simone said." Turn around."I turned around knowing he was wanting to cut it all off. The villagers all loved my hair and every female grew it out to be long. This was going to hurt them.  
" Do you want me to do it?" Simone asked.  
"Yes."  
He got his knife out and grabbed a piece of my hair. Simone's hair didn't bother him. It was short. He chopped a piece off. The whole process was quick. Simone just grabbed a piece of my hair and slashed his knife through it, all in one motion.  
He finished and sighed.  
"The villagers are all going to kill me!" He said as I turned around. My hair was choppy and uneven.  
"You look more like yourself with this hair , but you look like a boy." He stated.  
"I feel better in it. My neck is not hot anymore. I don't have to worry about it any more! Thank you , Simone!"  
We stayed at the watering hole for couple of days. In three days we headed of again. We were almost out of the desert. We could feel that we were getting close. We could feel that the air felt fresher. This was a motivator for us.


	12. Chapter 12

Simone was the first one to see a city state surrounded by a huge solid wall. We ran up and waved to get the centuries' attention.  
"This place is familiar, Indian." Simone warned. The centuries came down welcome us. They opened the gates and greeted , " Welcome to Troy!" Me and Simone looked at each other and rushed through the gates.  
Simone went up to a person and asked, "Are the Gardeners here?"  
"No, they moved from here just two days ago!" He walked away and Simone said,  
"The Gardeners are my family. " he said as two women grabbed us and pulled us into two opposite directions.  
"Don't worry. We are just going to tidy you two up a bit." My woman said. She pulled me into a house and stripped me of my clothes and put my bow and quiver on a table. She put me in a tub and gave me a piece of cloth to scrub myself.  
"Will I see my friend again?" I asked.  
"Yes. After the tidy up." She answered.  
"Thank you, ma'am."I said. These women scared me. Poor Simone. What is he doing right now. Probably the same thing. After I washed myself the woman gave me a long stola gown that went down to my ankles.  
And the stola had a deep neckline. It had a rope belt around my middle that made the top part sag over it a little. At the shoulders it was buttoned with gold buttons. I got woven sandals to wear.  
The woman let me go outside finally. I put my bow and quiver over my shoulder and went outside to look for Simone. I forgot all about my v-neck until I felt a breeze . It was so deep, it was embarrassing.  
I saw Simone walk out of a house close by. He was wearing similar robes like before. He saw me and I covered up my chest. So embarrassing.  
"Hello, Echo. That rhymes and that treatment was awful." I nodded in agreement." Why are you hunched over like that?"  
"It's the gown. It shows my chest."  
"I can fix that. We can just tighten the neck." I stood up and let him fix. He just pulled it up and buttoned it. It now looked like a chiton.  
"Thanks. We need to move out."I put on the gold arm bands and cape the Greek had given me. That seemed like a long time ago. We headed out the gates and ran south.  
We entered a woodsy area again. We sat down to rest. I tore off the bottom of my gown so it would be easier to move in. Like Artemis wished for from Zeus when she was three years old.  
We slept there for the night. I got sick. Really sick. This caused us to be slowed down. Simone took care of me.  
I woke up to cold hands touching my forehead. Simone. I was weak and it hard to move. But we managed to move on a little was carrying me. Isabel would be happy with this scene , but I was dying.  
Simone even cried sometimes. But I wanted to keep going , so he obeyed.


	13. Chapter 13

A miracle happened when Simone found a pond and shot a deer. He fed it to me and I became healthier and healthier and one day I felt great. We stayed at the pond until I got better.  
Simone hugged me.I hugged him back. I was so happy to be better.  
" I missed you, Echo." He said. We continued our trip and came upon a place called Ur. They let us eat . This family even let us eat with them inside their house.  
We spent the night there. Simone and I slept in a huge bed. In the morning we headed out. We stopped at the gates to read a carving. I couldn't read it. It was written in cuneiform. I decided I wanted to change my clothes.  
In the woods I changed into my pearl colored chiton with gold buttons on the shoulders. It went almost to my knees now. It was torn and tattered. I wore my gold gladiator styled sandals. The dress was sagging and dirty, but the new gown was to tight. I keep on my cloak and armbands and I add a leafed crown and a traditional crown on my head. I put on my leather belt over my rope belt and hook my sword and dagger in it.  
I added leather straps criss crossing across my torso. I put on armor too. I put on an armored battle skirt and a chain mail thing wrapped around my shoulders. I also throw the deer Simone killed for me on my back and strap it there.  
I sling my arrow filled quiver and bow over my shoulder. I put metal forearm protectors on and Simone says,"You look scary."  
I give him some armor from Ur and he dresses full on in it. I clip a helmet and breastplate to my belt.  
"Simone, we are going to the next settlement and I don't know what it's called but they don't like Greeks." He followed me into the woods set far back from Ur.  
We were walking towards something unknown. We were scared of what was to come. I thought of a battle plan. A new one. I came up with a broad idea, but it seems great.  
"Echo , there is something up ahead. It looks like a temple." Simone said. True. We were approaching a big temple. I could see the guards that hate Greeks, but the whole area was infested with haters . To go around it would takes a few days. But we needed them to know we are Greeks and we aren't afraid.  
One of the guards spotted us and ran forwards. We dashed to the side and ran forward. Got my bow ready still running as Simone grabbed his sword. I heard horns blowing and looked back.  
More people were rushing to us. Then Simone decides to trip.


	14. Chapter 14

Simone tripped and hit the ground hard. Angry people surrounded him and I started attacking people to get through to poor Simone. I dueled with people and knocked some of them clean out with my fists and feet.  
Some people backed away, afraid, of me. Which is surprising. I'm only 12. I pulled Simone up and picked him up and carried him to the woods. The people didn't follow us.  
"Thanks,Echo. For saving me."  
" Well don't trip any more!"I said as we got up walked south. We walked and camped in this gigantic forest for the next couple of days. When we got out of the forest there was grassland. We crossed the the Indus and Tigris rivers by swimming within the same week.  
We were moving faster than I thought we would. We made a camp by the southern river.  
" Echo, where are we?"  
" The last river until the Nile."  
"How my more days until we reach?"  
"About fourteen days."  
"Where do you think we should look for our people?"  
"The pharaoh's temple."  
"Do they have dungeons?"  
"Yes. They have chambers too."  
"Which one do we look in?"  
"I think the chambers."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is obvious to everyone that rulers keep prisoners in the dungeons and the Egyptians don't want them rescued easily so they will hide them in a place where no one would think to look."  
"You're smart."  
"Of course I am."I smiled. We fell asleep sitting next to each other.  
I woke up with Simone's foot in my face. I yelled, "Simone!" and he jerked awake kicking me in the face. My nose started to gush blood. Simone turned around and put a cupped hand under my nose to catch the blood.  
"I'm so sorry to ruin your amazing face!" He apologized. I laughed. That made my nose bleed more.  
"But you do. I don't want bust your face! It's adorable!"  
"Thank you! You have a doggie-like and sweet face." Simone did have a soft look on his face. He had brown eyes. Which added to the effect. He brown hair too. So we both look similar.  
"Thank you! But you're still the cute one. Anyway when do we leave today?"  
"Now if you want."  
"Yes, cute face." We headed south and reached the Red Sea in two days.  
"How are we going to get across, Miss Athena?"  
"A boat. We can make it."  
"Out of what?"  
"Weeds, grass, and our extra clothes. Also there are some trees around here." With that we stripped bark off tree and started building the boat. By dusk we had a long boat.  
We stepped into the boat and pushed off. Simone and I steered with wooden oars we made. We ended up falling asleep in the boat. I was leaned against Simone since I was in the front.  
I woke up to a thud and a jerk. Simone woke up too. We reached across the sea. It was about noon in the day.  
Me and Simone climbed out of the boat and saw that there was a port placed there also. It was bustling with business with carts full of stuff. We bought a few fruits and water with some drachmas we had. We ate a few pieces and I put the leftovers in Simone's pocket.  
I figured out that we were in Egypt! Finally! But we need to be in Alexandria. Which is in the Nile's delta. We started walking west now. The both of us started up a conversation.  
"We go to the chambers?" Simone asked.  
"Yes. We don't get caught ,we rescue. We will check the dungeons first though because they might fool us by using the way I thought so they would change it over. But there are still dim witted people."  
"Sure thing, cute face."  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"Because it's true. Most girls are ugly this days ."  
"That's offensive to Isabel!" We both laughed.  
"But you are the nicest person I know."  
"Thanks. You're the fun person to be around."  
"Thank you. The seven " sisters " of Artemis hate us right now."  
"And her thirteen dogs, sixty daughters of Oceanus ,and her twenty nymphs."  
"Lots of followers." Right then we noticed a small village laying in the open. We explored the little town until a family invited us to eat with them. One of the sons didn't look that happy so Simone tried telling puns. When he said,"A mother called the officials of something because her daughter refused to take a nap. The little girl just said,'I refuse 'arrest'!"the son laughed and smiled trough the rest of the evening.  
Just as we walked outside again I hugged Simone.  
"You're sweet!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You made the boy feel better and also everyone else!" He finally hugged me back and said,  
"I am good aren't I!" I shoved him away and smiled.  
"Sure! Let's continue."  
We saw water in three days of walking and camping. It was the Nile River ! We walked north, following it up stream. It led to the delta.


	15. Chapter 15

We finally saw a cluster of homes ,businesses ,and ports. We headed through town and went to the western part of the delta. We decided to sleep here for some rescuing energy for tomorrow. I rose up early the next morning.  
I shook Simone awake and we dressed fully with battle armor with a helmet and we got fully armed. I didn't change because I had all my stuff on since I got deathly sick.  
We walked together to the palace and climbed over the wall where the guards couldn't see us using stirrup areas in the stone like I did at the battle. That seemed like a long time ago.  
We stealthily walked to the main doors. It was a good thing it was still dark outside. The gate was propped open so we just slid through them. We walked towards the door find that it's locked. I saw a stairwell to the right of us. I naturally decided to go up it. Simone was following me everywhere.  
The stairs led into a castle tower. I entered a small circular room. I ran the hall with Simone close behind. I found a spiral staircase leading down to the ground level.  
I follow it and see a sign that said:

Dungeons: left  
Chambers: right  
We went left to the dungeons. I swung open the the hatch and walk down a wooden stairway. I looked all around. No one. But on one wall a key said CHAMBERS on it. This was easier than I thought. I got up in the hall again and went right.  
I swung open the door and hear whispers. I got happier. I told Simone to keep watch and he did something that surprised me. He hugged me and started to cry. I hugged him. I ran down the hall with the key and I see first Isabel's mother.  
I rushed toward her! I felt relieved to see her. I quickly unlocked her and she hugged me. She led me down the hall way.  
"Your family is down here. We need to hurry. "I reach my family's cell and unlock them. They hugged me and all said their thanks. I ran back to Simone before anyone could reach the turn.  
I hugged him smiling.  
"We did it!"I said . My family finally reached us and I hugged my parents again. Emmy was just being quiet.  
"We need to get out of here! NOW!"Simone said, but to late, the guards burst trough the door and attacked us. Simone and I got up and fought while my family and Isabel's mother got behind us seeing that we have weapons.  
I swung, hit , dodged, flipped ,and knocked out guards with my sword , dagger ,and my own body. I shot my arrows when we managed to get in the hall. We all backed towards the door at the end of the hall to try to get out.  
I got shot in the hip and shoulder at the same time. Everyone cried in fear. But I got up and snatched the arrows out of my body and shoot a man in the chest and another in the stomach. I felt lightheaded and almost collapsed. But I knew I needed to win this.  
I got sliced in the neck and herded everyone out the door. I got punched in the head. I side kick that man in the stomach. I ran after my family out to and over the wall and into the woods to rest.  
A local came to check on us. He was on our side. He offered us a boat ride home to Sparta. We agreed.  
The next morning we got into the boat and headed north. Simone and I were alone in a room.  
"Why do you always hug me?"  
"Just in case. I love you! I always said your my best friend!Your my only friend."  
"No. Sorry. Thank you."  
"You have eight moons until your trip to Athens."  
"True! I just thought I was taking a trip to see Hades in the underworld."  
That night I got the Bubonic plague and malaria. A deadly sickness. I couldn't move at all. Simone was at my every need. I fell asleep by knocking myself out of the pain.  
I awoke to cold hands on my face. That's Simone. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was hovering above me.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone looked like they've been crying. Even Isabel's mother. When I opened my eyes they instantly put food in my lap.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Five days." With that every one left except for Simone of course. He started break down and cry. He hugged me and said,"We thought you were dead!"  
"Well I'm alive." I started to eat my food. It was mostly bread. I finished just before I passed out again.  
The next time I woke was in Simone's arms. I was being carried off the ship. I saw the people of Sparta around at the bottom of the ramp we were walking on. I could barely open my eyes so it probably looked like I was still sleeping.  
I could hear people crying. Most people were happy to see us and were greeting my mother and father. Then people started to stare at me and Simone. The crowd parted as Simone walked through.  
All of a sudden Isabel runs up from the street and starts yelling and screaming when she saw us. She followed us into the castle and into the infirmary. Isabel and Simone sat down on either side of the loom.  
Finally they left and I fell asleep. I woke up two days later for the last time and I feel strong enough to stand. I try to stand and can, but barely. I probably looked drunk walking to the dining hall where everyone was whispering.  
Isabel and Emmy saw me first and rushed up to greet me. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was and jumped up at the same time and ran over to see me. Isabel watched Simone, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He just hugged me like everyone else.  
After dinner I was tired still and headed straight back up stairs. I still needed a little bit of rest. I wasn't that recovered yet.  
I woke up to a thud. It was followed by quiet footsteps up my stairs to my bed chamber. A man I never saw before entered. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He picked me up and carefully descended down the stairs. I was horrified.


	17. Chapter 17

The strange man quietly jogged down the street. It was still dark outside. He stopped in front of a tall gate and set me on the ground. He got rope and lifted me up.  
He tied my wrists at the very top and let me hang there. The man also adds a looser rope and tied it around my neck. The man ran off. The ropes hurt and I went unconscious soon.  
I was awoken by a huge angry crowd. There was a mob around me. I was high up in the air now hanging from the top of the gate. All my limbs felt broken. The strange man was holding a rope that was the same as the rope around my neck. He untied the rope around my right hand.  
He untied my left hand and let go of my neck rope at the same time. My neck broke and everything went bright as I hung there. All I thought as I was probably dying was ' What a half year.'


	18. Chapter 18

The strange man quietly jogged down the street. It was still dark outside. He stopped in front of a tall gate and set me on the ground. He got rope and lifted me up.  
He tied my wrists at the very top and let me hang there. The man also adds a looser rope and tied it around my neck. The man ran off. The ropes hurt and I went unconscious soon.  
I was awoken by a huge angry crowd. There was a mob around me. I was high up in the air now hanging from the top of the gate. All my limbs felt broken. The strange man was holding a rope that was the same as the rope around my neck. He untied the rope around my right hand.  
He untied my left hand and let go of my neck rope at the same time. My neck broke and everything went bright as I hung there. All I thought as I was probably dying was ' What a half year.'


	19. Chapter 19

I really thought I was died , but I heard gasps, crying, screams , and people getting angry. Then though I realized that I just got hung all because of a kidnapper. I didn't  
feel like I had two broken arms and a neck. But I knew I was going to live.  
Apparently the crowd left after awhile except for one person and my murderer. My family didn't know about this and neither did the servants because they were up our temple. This town is going through the labyrinth of life.  
Only most of the villagers knew if they were nearby. But soon everyone would know. I hate being the center of attention. Couldn't I just die and everyone get back on with their lives.  
I couldn't. I couldn't leave my family and friends to grief. Why would they grieve. Because I touched them and their lives by just being me. Yes, I knew I wouldn't die because I could help it.  
That special person of the village was still there in front of me. Just staring. It was a look of shock. And it was a look of shock on my kidnapper's face as I opened my eyes so they can see. Simone smiled and untied the rope around my neck. He caught me and helped me stand.  
The man approached us and Simone didn't even try to even run away along with me. That would be hard too. I'm a foot taller than him. Simone just slipped his hand around my waist.  
The man smiled evilly. He said, " Everyone else thinks you're died. I'm Paris. I'm from Troy and I'm came here to settle things. Everyone there hates Greeks. And so do I. It would be smart to kill the future queen of the Port of Sparta."  
Simone pulled me into his side tighter.  
"You are not going to touch her. You have to kill all of Sparta before you touch her." He replied.  
"Everyone here didn't react to me apparently killing her."  
"Yes they did and when everyone figures this out they'll be more angry."  
Paris then drew a sword that I hadn't seen at all before and stabbed Simone in the chest. He let go of me and fell to the ground as I ran away, crying. Away into the woods.


End file.
